


Bus or Bust

by ShuTheSidekick



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, sallyface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTheSidekick/pseuds/ShuTheSidekick
Summary: How Todd and Neil meet. Just a quick one shot.
Relationships: Todd Morrison/Neil
Kudos: 21





	Bus or Bust

The sky was clear today. The sun was shining down on Nockfell, and it was all-in-all a beautiful day. Todd was going to spend time with Sal and Larry later today, they had supposedly found a new clue about what was going on in Addison Apartments. That was interesting enough to him, he had nothing better to do anyway, he supposed. He occasionally got tired of tinkering around in his room and playing on his computer. Though, he very much enjoyed creating technology to help them out. Todd had missed the bus home, so he let Sal and Larry know that he would be there a bit later since he had to walk home. 

Todd was a fairly tall and lanky boy, he would hate to admit he was out of shape. His interests never really included any sort of physical activity, so he hardly did much of it at all. The sun was beating down on him, and his ginger curls were sticking to his forehead. He kept his sensitive eyes trained down on the sidewalk, squinting so the sun wouldn’t affect him so much. His glasses almost magnified the light. It was a shitty walk to the apartments.

Once he was finally there, his pale face flushed red and out of breath, he got in the elevator. He nearly needed his inhaler after all of this. He jabbed his index finger into the button for the basement, entering his keycard. They usually met with Larry in his room, after all. Huffing and puffing, he let himself in. They were expecting him, and never really made him feel like he had to knock.

“Hey, nerd.” Larry teased. Him and Sal were playing video games, it seemed. Sal’s eye turned to peek at Todd and he nodded at him as a greeting. The redhead chuckled briefly at the name. 

“Hey, stoner that lives in the basement.” He replied, sitting down with him. Larry laughed.

“You know, I buy from your parents. If anything, this is your fault.” He tossed the newcomer a controller.

“I guess no mysteries today?” He shook his head, looking down at the controller as he waited for their match to end so he could be added to the game. 

“Lots of mysteries, actually. Like what in the fuck Sal was doing when he butt dialed me last night.” He elbowed the smaller boy, who huffed loudly.

“I was making my bed, dude! Shut up.” Though his prosthetic face was blank, Todd could tell he was embarrassed.

“Yeah, right! Who grunts while doing that? Probably thinking of Ash, too.” Larry got a sharp elbow to his ribs, which took the wind out of him momentarily.

“Alright, alright, you two.” Todd teased, shaking his head. He started up the game with them this time. 

This was all he needed. He enjoyed time with his friends a lot, he really appreciated their company. He liked goofing off and doing whatever dares Larry could come up with, solving mysteries, and just generally being around them. He didn’t know where he would be without these guys. “Is Ash coming over?” 

Sal shook his head. “She has to watch her brother today. Lame.” He answered. “Also, did you guys hear the bus won’t be stopping over here anymore?” Ash would occasionally take the bus with them just to be dropped off at the apartments with them to hang out. 

“Aw, what? That sucks.” Larry replied. Todd fringed his brow. He’d have to walk home every day now?

“Yeah. They said not enough kids are using it so they might as well not come here.” 

Todd rolled his eyes. This was going to suck. 

And boy, did it suck.

Every day this week, Todd had walked to school and back. Each day was worse than the last with the heat. Larry and Sal didn’t even wait for him anymore at this point. Today was different though.

As he was walking, a burning sensation in his chest began to rise. His eyes widened, he knew what was happening. He began to wheeze, his airways restricted. Sputtering and coughing, he whipped his backpack around and began digging through it, looking for his inhaler. Of course it was at the very bottom of his bag. By the time he reached it, he was on his knees and turning blue. Luckily, he used it in time, and was able to breathe again. 

As he caught his breath, he vaguely heard a car pull up and roll down its window.

“Shit- Are you alright?” A low voice asked. Todd managed to turn and nod at the driver, still catching his breath.

“I had an asthma attack… But I’m fine.” Upon closer inspection, the driver was a high school student. He recognized him slightly, knowing he was a grade or two above him in school. 

The boy frowned. “Nockfell, right? Let me drive you the rest of the way.” He offered kindly. Todd smiled brightly at the offer. A cute boy was giving him a ride! With a little hesitation, he stood up and carefully opened the door.

“Thank you so much, I appreciate it. They stopped the bus services near where I live.” He explained. The other boy began driving.

“That sucks. There are people unable to walk that far, don’t they think of that at all?” He sighed. “I’m Neil, by the way. I’ve seen you around. Ted, right?”

“Todd,” He corrected. “And I agree. I hate having to walk all the way to school every day now.”

“I’d be more than happy to drive you if you want.” Neil suggested kindly. That made Todd absolutely light up.


End file.
